


A Crazy Theory

by 2scoopsrice



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Aliens, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Beer, Chairs, Conspiracy Theories, Conversations, Drinking, Gen, Human, Ice, Late Night Conversations, Lizards, Original Character(s), Religion, Science Fiction, Spiders, Swearing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2scoopsrice/pseuds/2scoopsrice
Summary: Two friends discuss a new addition to the empire from the safety of the core.
Kudos: 2





	A Crazy Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first thing on this website. I don't really know if I'm allowed to just post normal work here, this isn't fanfiction for anything. If I'm not allowed to just post fiction then I'm sorry. Anyway, any other posts I make (If I don't get banned for breaking rules) are probably in the same universe, so I might use some of the same terms.
> 
> originally written: 12/24/19

The Bagheeri were an unexpected addition to the Order. Many knew that they had joined without the need for force. An odd move; the size of their former holdings nearly half the size of the current empire. Hidden from the general public, though, was the price of such an exotic species, and such an incredible amount of space. 

Deep within the core systems, two relatively new friends converged. One, a human, fell down into a dusty chair as they grabbed a beverage from the cooler nearby. “Those spider people are fuckin’ creepy, dude.” The Tzalri winced as it gingerly lifted a different drink from the cooler. “You good?” the human looked on in slight concern for their friend. “Yes, I’m fine. My species evolved in a hot climate. Ice has a strong effect on us.” They sighed and set themselves down into the chair delicately. “Yes, I have seen them. On the surface, it seems slightly disrespectful to label them as frightening so quickly, but I must say I agree.”

Originally from Earth, spiders are now known throughout Order territory, Common adopting the old English word from where they originated. “Like, I’ve never been too afraid of spiders, you know, like ‘just leave em’ alone and let em’ do their thing’ but something about the way they move or their weird web shit they shoot from their ass, you know.” “If I may add, it’s quite odd and quite interesting how similar they are to Earth spiders. It’s almost as if life could possibly be controlled by a guiding intelligence.” the composed Tzalri said with a slight smirk. “Just leave it alone, man. I don’t wanna get into that again.” 

The human’s drink had started to drip all over the table, as the two avoided eye contact for a brief, awkward moment. “Yes, of course. I apologize for attempting to get you to recognize a possibility. Enough, though. I have yet another question, one I’m sure many others have as well. Before assimilation, the Bagheeri Nation controlled a space nearly half the size of the Order’s current borders. Why is it that they accepted integration so freely?”

Swallowing part of his drink and setting it down on the coaster their companion had provided earlier, they began to speak again. “I mean, they probably just didn’t wanna deal with it, right? the Order’s got so many ships, they probably knew they were gonna lose either way, yeah?” “That would make the most amount of sense and has been shown in the past with other races being integrated. With the limited reading available, I’ve read that the Bagheeri were a proud warrior culture, with an underbelly in sinister dealings. I believe that the species as a whole would never willingly integrate without something explicit to gain.” “Yeah, you’re right. but what could the Order possibly give them, though? It’s not like we know anything about it, so like if they did give something it’s gotta be some top-secret cloak-and-dagger whatever shit.” “You’re so… vulgar. It’s giving me a headache. I agree with you, however. If the Bagheeri are gaining something from this without the general populace being in on it, it’s most likely of a clandestine nature.” “Dude, they’re like spiders, right? what if, like they’re kidnapping people, and sucking their fluids or some sh-thing? Wouldn’t that be nuts?” The ever-uptight Tzalri allowed himself a small chuckle as he began to stand up. 

“Yes, that would be ridiculous.”


End file.
